Стенограммы/За всем не угонишься
Русская стенограмма = :открываются :Старлайт Глиммер: зевает :Сумеречная Искорка: зевает Я запланировала целый день заклинаний. Ты хорошо продвигаешься, но тебя ждёт испытание! :Старлайт Глиммер: Хе-хе-хе! Я готова! С чего начнём? :Сумеречная Искорка: Я телепортации! В несколько мест! Попробуй не отстать! :звуки :Сумеречная Искорка: Трансфигурация! :бах :чирикает :удары :Старлайт Глиммер: дует :Сумеречная Искорка: Защита! :удары :взрыв :Старлайт Глиммер: Уу! Я сегодня в ударе! Что дальше? :Сумеречная Искорка: Похоже, мы слегка перезанимались. :грохот : :Старлайт Глиммер: Как ты знаешь, заклинания скорости типа AcceleroУскоряюсь (лат.). непросты. Но если всё делать правильно, они позволяют эффективнее провести день. :свист :Спайк: Молодей, Старлайт! :Старлайт Глиммер: смеётся Я не закончила. Я открыла одно старинное заклинание, Similo DuplexisПохожий двойник (лат.).; если правильно совместить его с Accelero... раздвоенная ...можно быть в двух местах одновременно! нормально вздыхает Теперь я закончила. :Сумеречная Искорка: Признаюсь, твои магические навыки весьма впечатляют. Я потрясена. :Старлайт Глиммер: смеётся У меня всегда был талант. :Сумеречная Искорка: Тем не менее, ты не прошла никаких уроков дружбы после встречи с Трикси. :Старлайт Глиммер: Ты в этом уверена? Мне казалось, что-то такое там было... :Сумеречная Искорка: Я уверена. :Старлайт Глиммер: Ясно... Ну, э, увы, на этой недели я очень занята. Столько дел. Я попытаюсь найти время в моём... :звук :Сумеречная Искорка: Лучшее время — сейчас! Нас со Спайком ждут в Кантерлоте. Принцесса Селестия просила представить её ученикам обзор истории заколдованных объектов в Эквестрии. Мы вернёмся после лекции где-то... :Спайк: Через двадцать лун? :Сумеречная Искорка: Сегодня вечером. Это короткая лекция. :Спайк: себя Конечно, убеждай себя в этом... :Сумеречная Искорка: Ты можешь пройти урок дружбы сегодня, и мы обсудим результат, когда я вернусь. :Старлайт Глиммер: нервно Конечно! Без проблем! Урок дружбы... Уже начинаю... :Сумеречная Искорка: Отлично! Жду с нетерпением. Спайк, помоги разложить карты по времени, месту и предмету. :Спайк: вздыхает :стуки :щёлкание :открывается :Старлайт Глиммер: А? А! и бормочет про себя А, да. Хм-хм. :Спайк: Слушай! Мы с Искоркой уезжаем в Кантерлот. Решил узнать до отъезда: тебе ничего не нужно? :Старлайт Глиммер: Нет. ничего! Всё хорошо. Не просто хорошо — всё отлично! Нет никаких проблем! Хе-хе. :Спайк: недоверчиво Ага. Погоди... а чем это ты занимаешься? :Старлайт Глиммер: Я... как раз... пытаюсь понять, какой урок дружбы пройти, пока вы в Кантерлоте. Да, э... Вот они — там же, где я их оставила секунду назад. :Спайк: дует читает «Испечь торт с Пинки Пай», — «сделать альбом с Эпплджек», — «шитьё с Рарити». :Старлайт Глиммер: стонет :Спайк: «Помочь животным с Флаттершай», — «устроить релакс с Радугой Дэш?» Что за релакс? :Старлайт Глиммер: Не в курсе. :Спайк: Знаешь, э, если ты нервничаешь из-за уроков дружбы, просто скажи об этом. :Старлайт Глиммер: Нервничаю, я? смех О, Спайк, ты такой смешной, ха-ха. Ты думаешь, я'' волнуюсь, что провалю такое ''простое дело, как приготовление торта? :Спайк: Ну, если бы волновалась... :Старлайт Глиммер: Глупо! Искорка только что восхищалась тем, как я соединила заклинания скорости и раздвоения. Вот это испытание. А это? Хе! Я могу выполнить все пять одновременно и даже не вспотеть. :Спайк: Мне кажется, ты упускаешь... :Старлайт Глиммер: Возможность поразить Искорку? А! Отличная идея, Спайк! Сейчас же этим займусь! Спасибо. :Спайк: А я думал, что только Искорка — великая поникёрша. :Старлайт Глиммер: Что ж, с вашей помощью я сделаю это очень быстро. :Эпплджек: Уверена, что это то, что хотела Искорка? Мне кажется, на каждый урок нужно время. :Старлайт Глиммер: Но, работая в команде, мы всё сделаем быстрее. А работа в команде — главная составляющая дружбы? :Эпплджек: Ну... наверное. :Старлайт Глиммер: Супер! Пинки Пай, раз мы печём, ты будешь на кухне. :Пинки Пай: вдыхает :Старлайт Глиммер: Рарити, Эпплджек, устройтесь в библиотеке. :Рарити: Не уверена, что в старой пыльной библиотеке подходящее освещение. Может, останемся в фойе? :Старлайт Глиммер: Я думала, мы с Флаттершай поработаем в фойе с животными. :Флаттершай: О, э, как тебе удобно... :Старлайт Глиммер: Отлично. Радуга Дэш... :Флаттершай: Но это зависит от животного. Например, этому бедному орлу с растяжением крыла будет лучше в башне. :Старлайт Глиммер: Да, да, конечно. :Флаттершай: А бурундучкам лучше где-то спрятаться. Если бы ты нашла время, чтобы узнать... :Старлайт Глиммер: Через минуту, Флаттершай. :Радуга Дэш: Э, вряд ли можно устроить настоящий релакс во дворце. Нам нужны особые условия для идеального релакса. :Старлайт Глиммер: О, я думала, что релакс может быть где угодно. :Радуга Дэш: Хе. Ты ничего не знаешь о релаксе. Я поищу место. :свист :Старлайт Глиммер: Ладно... Думаю, лучше начать с альбомов, чтобы вычеркнуть это... :Пинки Пай: О, о, о, о! Можно начать с меня? Чтобы торт испёкся, нужно время! Ведь ты знаешь... ::Пара пустяков — и пирог готов... :Старлайт Глиммер: Э, у нас плотный график, петь некогда. Мы можем начать с кулинарии, потом... :Рарити: Ты не можешь шить платья после готовки с Пинки. приглушённо Она не очень опрятная. :бульк :Пинки Пай: Ммм! :Старлайт Глиммер: Ладно. Начнём с платьев, а потом... :Эпплджек: Пока мы разбираемся, я начну выкладывать фотографии. Мне нужно очень много времени. :Старлайт Глиммер: На сколько много? :Эпплджек: Нам надо перебрать восемьдесят лун воспоминаний. :Старлайт Глиммер: Восемьдесят лун?! :Радуга Дэш: Эх. В этом замке нельзя устроить релакс! Придётся найти другое место. :Радуга Дэш, Эпплджек, Флаттершай, Рарити и Пинки Пай: споры :Старлайт Глиммер: Вы можете извинить меня... на одну... секундочку? :свист :Радуга Дэш: Ого. Этой пони очень нужен релакс. :открывается :Старлайт Глиммер: задыхается Держись, Старлайт. Ты справишься. Уроки дружбы — это ерунда, по сравнению с выученными заклинаниями. смех Может быть, я немного поколдую, чтобы помочь себе... Что-то просто и безопасное. Fiducia CompelusПринудительное доверие (лат.).... Неплохо. Они даже не заметят, но... достаточно ли? О... Может, Cogeria, чтобы они были посговорчивее. О, а может, соединить Cogeria с Fiducia Compelus! Да, отлично получится! С капелькой PersuadereУговаривать (лат.)., чтобы точно вышло. :звук :Старлайт Глиммер: Все пони поблагодарят меня за то, что я всё сделала так быстро. А Искорка будет в восторге, что выполнила так много заданий. Все только выиграют! :звук :Старлайт Глиммер: Поздравляю, Старлайт. Ты просто гений. А! Кажется, я поспешила с поздравлениями... :Старлайт Глиммер: Cogeria... Persuadere... Fiducia... Хм. Ах! Точно! Для Fiducia Compelus нужен толчок. голосом Пони! Слушайте мой голос и внимайте! :звук :Старлайт Глиммер: Пинки, кухня. Рарити, Эпплджек, библиотека. Флаттершай, оставайся тут. Радуга Дэш, найди место для релакса внутри дворца. :Радуга Дэш, Эпплджек, Флаттершай, Рарити и Пинки Пай: согласие :opens :Старлайт Глиммер: За работу, Пинки! :Пинки Пай: машинально Прекрасненько! Что сделаем сначала? :Старлайт Глиммер: Э, а что мы должны делать сначала? :Пинки Пай: машинально То, что ты хочешь делать первым, Старлайт Глиммер. :Старлайт Глиммер: читает В средних размеров миске взбить яйца, сахар и две чайные ложки ванилина... хлопок добавьте муку... хлопок быстро соду, соль, корицу! Хм. А дальше делай сама. :Пинки Пай: машинально А что я должна делать? :Старлайт Глиммер: Пеки. Следуй инструкциям в книге до моего прихода. :Пинки Пай: машинально Абсо-мненно! Следую инструкциям прямо... сейчас! :Старлайт Глиммер: Приготовление торта — есть! Пойду шить! :закрывается :Старлайт Глиммер: Что ты задумала, Рарити? :Рарити: машинально То, что ты хочешь, чтобы я задумала, Старлайт Глиммер. :Старлайт Глиммер: Можешь сделать точно такое? :Рарити: машинально Точно такое? :Старлайт Глиммер: Точно такое. :Рарити: машинально Конечно. Оно будет прекрасно. :Старлайт Глиммер: Тут очень много снимков. Как хочешь их разместить? :Эпплджек: машинально Так же, как и ты, дорогая Старлайт. :Старлайт Глиммер: Ладно. Расскажи про этот. :Эпплджек: машинально Яблочная аллея, двадцать лун назад. Бабуля Смит искала любимую форму для пирога. Она посмотрела на кухне — там нет. Посмотрела в амбаре — там нет. :Старлайт Глиммер: Эх. Мне не нужны все мелкие детали. Хе-хе. Изложи всё в одной фразе. :Эпплджек: машинально Ха. Оказалось, что Бабуля Смит не знала, как научить поросёнка плавить на спине. :Старлайт Глиммер: А-ха... Расположи фото в хронологическом порядке: когда я вернусь, ты расскажешь ещё... подробности. :Эпплджек: машинально Легко, Старлайт Глиммер. :Старлайт Глиммер: Флаттершай, а где все звери? :Флаттершай: машинально Они убежали. :Старлайт Глиммер: А почему ты их не остановила? :Флаттершай: машинально Потому что ты меня не просила. :Старлайт Глиммер: Ясно, что я хотела, чтобы ты... Неважно. Будь добра, собери всех зверей в замке и приведи их в фойе. :Флаттершай: машинально Всех зверей. Поняла. :Старлайт Глиммер: Ты нашла место для релакса, Радуга Дэш? :Радуга Дэш: машинально Конечно, Старлайт Глиммер! :Старлайт Глиммер: Отлично. Подготовь его. :Радуга Дэш: машинально Да, Старлайт Глиммер. :Эпплджек: машинально Бабуля Смит поняла, что ей нужна лодка побольше, а Голди Делишес сказала: "Если не можешь сказать ничего хорошего ни о ком, посиди со мной!" — Большой Маки знал: если покрыть себя грязью, монстр его не увидит! :Рарити: машинально Старлайт Глиммер. Я закончила платье. Правда, восхитительное? :Старлайт Глиммер: Что это? :Рарити: машинально Ты хотела, чтобы я сделала платье точно, как в книге. :Старлайт Глиммер: вздыхает Иди шей настоящее платье из ткани, точно как в книге. :Рарити: машинально А. Я поняла. Да, конечно, Старлайт Глиммер. :хлопок :Старлайт Глиммер: Рарити! Сделай его больше, чем в книжке. :Рарити: машинально Конечно, дорогуша. Будет больше. :пищит :Эпплджек: машинально Она была просто пони, которая стояла напротив другого пони и мечтала, что он влюбится. :открывается :грохот :Старлайт Глиммер: Пинки, что ты делаешь?! :Пинки Пай: машинально Следую инструкциям книги по порядку, Старлайт Глиммер! :Старлайт Глиммер: Я просила испечь всего один торт и ушла всего на пару минут! Как, во имя Эквестрии, ты успела сделать столько? :Пинки Пай: машинально Сначала я взбила три яйца, потом... звуки :Старлайт Глиммер: Урок кулинарии закончен. :Гарри: рычит :Старлайт Глиммер: О, что теперь? :трещит :Эпплджек: машинально Они могут отнять нашу ферму, но нашу свободу им не отнять! :Старлайт Глиммер: Что происходит?! :Гарри: рычит :Флаттершай: машинально Я собрала всех зверей, как ты просила, Старлайт Глиммер. :стук :Рарити: машинально О, да, это подойдёт. :стук :Рарити: машинально Насколько большое будет платье! :Эпплджек: приглушённо Это были лучшие яблоки, это были худшие яблоки... :Старлайт Глиммер: выдыхает Я справлюсь. Это просто магия, а я в ней разбираюсь. Что это?! :Пинки Пай: звуки :Старлайт Глиммер: Что ты сказала? :Пинки Пай: машинально Коржи горят. Ты оставила включённую духовку. :Старлайт Глиммер: Нам нужна вода! :Радуга Дэш: машинально Да, Старлайт Глиммер. :Старлайт Глиммер: Грозовые облака?! :грома :Гарри: звуки :всплески :Эпплджек: машинально И Большой Маки сказал мне: "С большой силой приходит большая ответственность". :Старлайт Глиммер: стонет Хуже и быть не может! :Сумеречная Искорка: Что тут происходит?! :пищит :чистка :Спайк: Я не знал, что у нас есть пауки! Я больше не могу тут спать! :Старлайт Глиммер: Может, если бы я развернула Fiducia CompelusВ дубляже произносится как "Фуджерия Компелус" (хотя это ляп). или Cogeria... Или, может, я переборщила с Persuadere... Что? :Спайк: Ты так и не поняла. :Сумеречная Искорка: вздыхает Наконец-то я сняла это путаное колдовство и отправила пони домой. Это была мощная магия. Утром они это почувствуют. А теперь объясни мне, как, во имя Селестии, всё вышло из-под контроля. :Старлайт Глиммер: Ну, я впервые использовала такие заклинания — я не всё продумала. Наверное, если б я развернула... :Сумеречная Искорка: Кажется, ты так и не поняла. :Спайк: Я же говорил. :Сумеречная Искорка: Почему ты решила, что заколдовывать друзей для своего удобства — это хорошая идея? :Старлайт Глиммер: Ну, если это так описать, звучит плохо. :Сумеречная Искорка: Потому что это правда плохо! :Старлайт Глиммер: заикается :Сумеречная Искорка: Старлайт, я не злюсь на тебя, но я очень расстроена. Ты так хорошо справлялась. Я не понимаю, как урок дружбы превратился во всё это. :Старлайт Глиммер: Эх, ладно! Я специально избегала уроков дружбы. :Сумеречная Искорка: Почему? :Старлайт Глиммер: Я могу накладывать сложные заклинания, но приготовление торта с Пинки Пай меня пугает! И да, я знаю, что это звучит глупо. Поэтому я не сказала. Думала, если я буду поражать себя магическими возможностями, ты, может быть... не заметишь? :Сумеречная Искорка: Ты боишься печь торт? :Старлайт Глиммер: Да! Печь пирог, шить и всё такое! Что если у меня не получится? Я совсем не хотела никого расстраивать, но в результате, получилось, я расстроила всех. :Сумеречная Искорка: Старлайт, ты думаешь, кому-то важно, умеешь ли ты печь торт? :Старлайт Глиммер: Но ведь урок... :Сумеречная Искорка: Нужен, чтобы лучше узнать Пинки за её любимым делом. Это был урок дружбы, а не урок кулинарии. :Старлайт Глиммер: О, знаешь, я не так всё поняла. :Спайк: Я же говорил. :Старлайт Глиммер: И что теперь? :Сумеречная Искорка: Время более сложного урока дружбы. Он называется «извинения». :Эпплджек: стонет Я не знаю, что за заклинание наложила Старлайт, но меня будто выжали на самой мощной суперскоростной соковыжималке. :Радуга Дэш: Эх, и не говори. :Рарити: приглушённо Если бы все пони общались шёпотом хотя бы пару дней было бы, чудесно. У меня голова гудит...! :Флаттершай: устало Я не спала всю ночь, успокаивая животных. :Рарити: приглушённо Флаттершай, пожалуйста! Не так громко... :Пинки Пай: Из-за Старлайт у меня подгорел обычный торт! У меня никогда ничего не подгорало! :Старлайт Глиммер: Да, насчёт вчерашнего дня... Всё немного вышло из-под контроля. :Эпплджек: По-моему, это очень мягко сказано. :Пинки Пай: Ха! Расскажи это торту, подруга! :Рарити: приглушённо Я вас очень прошу: ругайтесь чуть потише. :Старлайт Глиммер: Я всё испортила, использовала магию, потому что очень нервничала из-за того, что мне надо работать с вами на уроках дружбы. :Радуга Дэш: Вот тебе урок дружбы, Старлайт: не заколдовывай своих друзей! :Старлайт Глиммер: Поверь мне, я поняла. Я совершила ошибку, и вернуть ничего нельзя. Вы вправе обижаться: надеюсь, когда-нибудь я смогу загладить вину. Сейчас я могу лишь сказать... Извините меня. А теперь мне надо идти и чистить замок, покрытый мокрым тестом и пауками. :Радуга Дэш: Это было неплохое извинение. :Флаттершай: Похоже, она очень переживает. :Эпплджек: Слушай, Старлайт! Большинство фотографий семьи Эппл всё ещё валяются в беспорядке. Я пойду с тобой поищу их. :Флаттершай: О, а я расстроена, что потревожила паучков и летучих мышей. Я их обязательно навещу. :Рарити: Ах да, я оставила там чудесные ткани. Мне надо перенести их в тихую библиотеку. :Радуга Дэш: Э, я пойду уберу грозовые тучи из ванной. :Пинки Пай: Ладно! Кто-то должен испечь торт, чтобы отдать дань бедным тортам, которые пожертвовали тестом во вчерашней трагедии. :музыка :Сумеречная Искорка: Кажется, тебя все простили. :Старлайт Глиммер: вздыхает Мне повезло, что у меня такие друзья, но, судя по всему, я ещё не скоро вернусь к этим урокам дружбы. :Сумеречная Искорка: О чём ты? Ты занималась ими целый день. :Старлайт Глиммер: Что ты имеешь в виду? Я убирала беспорядок, который я устроила, не осилив уроки дружбы. :Сумеречная Искорка: Правда? Но разве ты не шила с Рарити? :Старлайт Глиммер: Да, но... :Сумеречная Искорка: И вы с Эпплджек собрали фотографии и разложили их по альбомам. Ты помогла Флаттершай с животными, пекла торт с Пинки Пай,— кажется, это и были твои задания. Если я не ошибаюсь, ты пропустила только одно. :Старлайт Глиммер: Сонце — есть. Шезлонги — есть. И благодаря заклинанию Catadupa LevitataЛевитируемый водопад (лат.). у нас есть вода. Это всё, что нужно для релакса? :Радуга Дэш: Нет. :Старлайт Глиммер: Нет? Что я упустила? :Радуга Дэш: Тишину. :Старлайт Глиммер: А! Точно. :Сумеречная Искорка: Молодец, Старлайт. Ты усвоила ещё один урок дружбы. вздыхает :Радуга Дэш: Хе! Урок будет окончен, когда я''скажу, что урок окончен. Меньше учёбы — больше релакса. :хлопок :'Старлайт Глиммер': Ладно... А как долго надо молчать? :'Главные персонажи': смеются |-| Английская стенограмма = :open :'Starlight Glimmer': yawns :'Twilight Sparkle': yawns I've prepared a full day of spells. You've been doing great, but now it's time for a real challenge! :'Starlight Glimmer': Oh-ho-ho! It is on! Where do we begin? :'Twilight Sparkle': Teleportation! Multiple locations! Try to keep up! :zaps :'Twilight Sparkle': Transfiguration! :zap :chirping :zaps :'Starlight Glimmer': blows :'Twilight Sparkle': Shields! :zaps :explosion :'Starlight Glimmer': Whoo! I am on fire! What's next? :'Twilight Sparkle': Maybe there is such a thing as too much studying. :crash :song :'Starlight Glimmer': As you know, speed spells like ''Accelero are not easy. But if done correctly, they can allow you to be much more efficient with your day. :whooshing :Spike: Way to go, Starlight! :Starlight Glimmer: laughing I'm not finished. I've discovered a very old spell, Similo Duplexis, when combined with Accelero in just the right way... up ...you can literally be in two places at once! normal sighs Now I'm finished. :Twilight Sparkle: I have to admit, your skills with magic really are nothing short of amazing. I'm very impressed. :Starlight Glimmer: laughing I've always been something of a natural. :Twilight Sparkle: However, it doesn't look like you've tackled any friendship lessons since you met Trixie. :Starlight Glimmer: Are you sure? I could've sworn there were a couple in there somewhere... :Twilight Sparkle: I'm sure. :Starlight Glimmer: I see... Well, I'm really quite busy this week. So many commitments. I'll try and find some time in my— :zap :Twilight Sparkle: No time like the present! Spike and I are headed to Canterlot. Princess Celestia wanted me to give her students a quick overview on the history of enchanted objects in Equestria. We'll be back after the presentation, which should be... :Spike: Twenty moons from now? :Twilight Sparkle: Tonight. It's a quick presentation. :Spike: himself Sure, keep telling yourself that... :Twilight Sparkle: You can tackle a friendship lesson today, and we can review your progress when I get back later this evening. :Starlight Glimmer: nervously Of course! No problem! Friendship lesson... On it... :Twilight Sparkle: Great! Can't wait. Now, Spike, help me color-code these cards according to time, place, and object. :Spike: sighs :knocking :clicking :opens :Starlight Glimmer: Huh? Huh! and muttering to self Oh, yeah. Mm-hmm. :Spike: Hey! Twilight and I are about to head to Canterlot. Just checking to see if you need anything before we left. :Starlight Glimmer: Nope, not at all! I'm good here. Oh, not good – great! Not a problem in the world! Heh. :Spike: disbelieving Uh-huh. So... what are you doing, exactly? :Starlight Glimmer: I... was... just trying to decide which friendship lesson I was going to tackle while you two were in Canterlot. Bap-ba-du... Oh, yep, right here, where I just left them a second ago. :Spike: blows reading "Bake a cake with Pinkie Pie," "scrapbook with Applejack," "sew with Rarity..." :Starlight Glimmer: groans :Spike: "Help an animal with Fluttershy," "chillax with Rainbow Dash?" What is chillaxing? :Starlight Glimmer: No idea. :Spike: You know, uh, if you're nervous about your friendship lessons, it's totally okay to say so. :Starlight Glimmer: Nervous, me? laughter Oh, Spike, you really are hilarious, ha-ha. You think I'm nervous that I'm gonna fail something as simple as baking a cake? :Spike: Well, if you were, it'd be— :Starlight Glimmer: Silly! Twilight just said how impressed she was that I combined a speed spell and a duplication spell. That was a challenge. These? Pfft, hah! I could combine all five of these at the same time without breaking a sweat. :Spike: I think maybe you're missing— :Starlight Glimmer: An opportunity to really impress Twilight? gasps Great idea, Spike! I'm gonna get right on that! Good talk. :Spike: And I thought Twilight was the master of the freak-out. :Starlight Glimmer: So, with your help, I figure these should be done in no time. :Applejack: Are you sure this is what Twilight would want? Seems like you might want to take your time with each of these. :Starlight Glimmer: But by working as a team, we can get them done faster. And isn't teamwork a key factor in friendship? :Applejack: I... guess. :Starlight Glimmer: Super! Pinkie Pie, since we're baking, you will be in the kitchen. :Pinkie Pie: inhales :Starlight Glimmer: Rarity, Applejack, you two can set up in the library. :Rarity: Oh, I don't know that a dusty old library has the proper lighting. Perhaps we can stay out here in the foyer. :Starlight Glimmer: I thought that Fluttershy and I could work with the animals right here in the foyer. :Fluttershy: Oh, um, whatever you think is best. :Starlight Glimmer: Great. Now, Rainbow Dash— :Fluttershy: It might depend on the animal. For instance, this poor little eagle with a sprained wing might be better off up in one of the towers. :Starlight Glimmer: Yeah, yeah, yeah, sure. :Fluttershy: And these adorable little chipmunks might prefer a nook somewhere. Maybe if you spend some time getting to know— :Starlight Glimmer: In a minute, Fluttershy. :Rainbow Dash: Uh, I don't know if we can chillax properly in the castle. We need very specific conditions for optimal chillaxing. :Starlight Glimmer: Oh, I just assumed chillaxing could happen anywhere. :Rainbow Dash: Heh. Shows what you know about chillaxing. Let me do some location scouting. :whoosh :Starlight Glimmer: Okay... It seemed more efficient to start with the scrapbooking, so we can just get it out of the— :Pinkie Pie: Ooh, ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh! Can we start with me? We're gonna need time for the cake to bake! After all... ::It's a piece of cake to bake a pretty cake— :Starlight Glimmer: Uh, we're on a schedule, no time for a song. We can start with baking, then— :Rarity: But we can't design dresses after you've been baking with Pinkie. hushed She can be a bit messy. :squidge :Pinkie Pie: Mmm! :Starlight Glimmer: Fine. We can start with the dresses, and then— :Applejack: While y'all figure that out, I'm gonna start layin' out the pictures for scrapbookin'. We got a whole lot of time to cover. :Starlight Glimmer: How much is a whole lot? :Applejack: We've got at least eighty moons worth of memories to go through. :Starlight Glimmer: Eighty moons?! :Rainbow Dash: Ugh. There is nowhere to chillax in this castle! We're gonna have to set up somewhere else. :Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie: argument :Starlight Glimmer: Could you all excuse me for... one... second? :whoosh :Rainbow Dash: Wow. That pony really needs to chillax. :opens :Starlight Glimmer: hyperventilating Okay, Starlight. You've got this. A handful of friendship lessons is nothing compared to the spells you've mastered. laugh Maybe if I cast a little spell to help things along... Something simple and safe. Fiducia Compelus... That's not bad. They would barely notice it, but... is it enough? Oh... Maybe Cogeria so they're more... open to suggestion. Oh, or maybe Cogeria combined with Fiducia Compelus! Yes, that could work nicely! Oh, with a hint of Persuadere to be sure it sticks. :zap :Starlight Glimmer: Everypony'll probably thank me for getting it all done so quickly. And Twilight will be thrilled I've completed so many lessons. Everypony wins! :zap :Starlight Glimmer: Congratulations, Starlight. You're a genius. gasps Maybe the congratulations were a little premature... :Starlight Glimmer: Cogeria... Persuadere... Fiducia... Hmm. Ah! Of course! Fiducia Compelus needs a trigger. amplified Ponies! Hear my voice and listen! :zap :Starlight Glimmer: Pinkie, kitchen. Rarity, Applejack, library. Fluttershy, stay here. Rainbow Dash, find somewhere inside the castle and set up a place where we can chillax. :Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie: agreement :opens :Starlight Glimmer: Let's get to work, Pinkie! :Pinkie Pie: mechanically Okie-dokie! What would you like to do first? :Starlight Glimmer: Uh, what are we supposed to do first? :Pinkie Pie: mechanically Whatever you want to do first, Starlight Glimmer. :Starlight Glimmer: reading In a medium-size mixing bowl, beat together eggs, sugar, and two teaspoons of vanilla... beat mix in flour... beat quickly add baking soda, salt and cinnamon! Hmm. I think you can take it from here. :Pinkie Pie: mechanically Take what from where? :Starlight Glimmer: The baking. Just keep following the instructions in the book until I get back. :Pinkie Pie: mechanically Abso-tively! Instruction following starting... now! :Starlight Glimmer: Baking a cake – check! Now on to sewing! :closes :Starlight Glimmer: What did you have in mind, Rarity? :Rarity: mechanically Whatever you want me to have in my mind, Starlight Glimmer. :Starlight Glimmer: Can you make a dress exactly like that one? :Rarity: mechanically Just like this one? :Starlight Glimmer: Just like it. :Rarity: mechanically Absolutely. It will look perfectly divine. :Starlight Glimmer: That's a whole lot of photos. How do you usually organize them? :Applejack: mechanically However you want me to organize them, Starlight. :Starlight Glimmer: Okay. Tell me about this one. :Applejack: mechanically Sweet Apple Acres, twenty moons ago. Granny Smith was lookin' for her favorite pie tin. She looked in the kitchen, but it wasn't there. She looked in the barn, but it wasn't there. :Starlight Glimmer: Ugh. I don't need every little detail. Heh. Just sum up the story in one sentence. :Applejack: mechanically Huh. Turns out Granny Smith didn't know how to make a pig do the backstroke. :Starlight Glimmer: Uh-huh... Why don't you keep putting these photos in chronological order, and when I come back, you can give me more... highlights? :Applejack: mechanically Sure thing, Starlight Glimmer. :Starlight Glimmer: Fluttershy, where are all the animals? :Fluttershy: mechanically They ran away. :Starlight Glimmer: And why didn't you stop them? :Fluttershy: mechanically Because you didn't ask me to. :Starlight Glimmer: Obviously I wanted you to... Never mind. Can you please round up all the animals in the castle and bring them back here to the foyer? :Fluttershy: mechanically All the animals. Got it. :Starlight Glimmer: Did you find a place to chillax, Rainbow Dash? :Rainbow Dash: mechanically Sure thing, Starlight Glimmer! :Starlight Glimmer: Great. Let me know when it's ready. :Rainbow Dash: mechanically Yes, Starlight Glimmer. :Applejack: mechanically Granny Smith knew she was gonna need a bigger boat, so Goldie Delicious says, "If you can't say anythin' nice about anypony, come sit by me!" Big Mac knew if he just covered himself in mud, the creature wouldn't be able to see him! :Rarity: mechanically Starlight Glimmer. I have finished the dress. Isn't it gorgeous? :Starlight Glimmer: What is that? :Rarity: mechanically You wanted me to make a dress exactly like the one in the book. :Starlight Glimmer: sighs Go make a real dress out of fabric, exactly like the one in the book. :Rarity: mechanically Ah. I see. Yes, of course, Starlight Glimmer. :beat :Starlight Glimmer: Rarity! Make it bigger than the one in the book. :Rarity: mechanically Of course, darling. Bigger it is. :squeaks :Applejack: mechanically She was just a pony standin' in front of another pony askin' him to love her. :opens :crash :Starlight Glimmer: Pinkie, what are you doing?! :Pinkie Pie: mechanically Following all of the instructions in the cookbook in order, Starlight Glimmer! :Starlight Glimmer: I meant just the one cake! I was only gone a few minutes! How in Equestria did you get all of this done so fast? :Pinkie Pie: mechanically First, I combined three eggs, then I— noises :Starlight Glimmer: Think the baking lesson is done. :Harry: growling :Starlight Glimmer: Oh, what now? :crackling :Applejack: mechanically They can take our farm, but they can't take our freedom! :Starlight Glimmer: What's going on?! :Harry: growls :Fluttershy: mechanically I gathered all of the animals like you asked, Starlight Glimmer. :thud :Rarity: mechanically Oh, yes, this will do nicely. :thud :Rarity: mechanically A much bigger dress! :Applejack: muffled It was the best of apples, it was the worst of apples... :Starlight Glimmer: exhales I can handle this. It's just magic, and I know magic. What's that?! :Pinkie Pie: noises :Starlight Glimmer: What did you say? :Pinkie Pie: mechanically The cakes are burning. You left the ovens on. :Starlight Glimmer: We need water! :Rainbow Dash: mechanically Yes, Starlight Glimmer. :Starlight Glimmer: Storm clouds?! :rolling :Harry: noise :splashing :Applejack: mechanically Big Mac told me, "With a whole lot of power comes a heck of a lot of responsibility." :Starlight Glimmer: groans This can't get any worse! :Twilight Sparkle: What is going on?! :squeaks :brushing :Spike: I had no idea we had spiders in the castle! I'm never sleeping again! :Starlight Glimmer: Maybe if I had reversed the Fiducia Compelus and Cogeria... Or maybe I added too much Persuadere... What? :Spike: You're really missing the point here. :Twilight Sparkle: sighs I finally untangled that mess of a spell and got everypony home. It was really powerful stuff. They're gonna feel that in the morning. Now please try to explain to me how in the name of Celestia things got this out of control. :Starlight Glimmer: Well, it was the first time I cast that particular spell, and I didn't fully think it through. I-I bet if I had reversed— :Twilight Sparkle: I think you might be missing the point here. :Spike: Told ya. :Twilight Sparkle: What made you think that casting a spell on your friends to do your bidding was even remotely a good idea? :Starlight Glimmer: Well, when you put it that way, it sounds really bad. :Twilight Sparkle: That's because it is really bad! :Starlight Glimmer: stammering :Twilight Sparkle: Starlight, I'm not mad at you, but I am disappointed. You've been doing so well. I just don't understand how a friendship lesson turned into all of this. :Starlight Glimmer: Ugh, fine! I've been avoiding the friendship lessons on purpose. :Twilight Sparkle: Why? :Starlight Glimmer: I can cast complex spells, but baking a cake with Pinkie Pie freaks me out! And yes, I know how ridiculous that sounds. That's why I didn't say anything. I thought if I just kept wowing you with my magical abilities, you might just... not... notice? :Twilight Sparkle: Baking a cake freaks you out? :Starlight Glimmer: Yes! Baking a cake, sewing – all of it! What if I was bad at it? I didn't want to be a disappointment to anypony, and I ended up being a disappointment to everypony. :Twilight Sparkle: Starlight, do you think anypony cares if you can bake a cake? :Starlight Glimmer: But the lesson— :Twilight Sparkle: Was to get to know Pinkie Pie better by doing something she loves. It was a friendship lesson, not a baking lesson. :Starlight Glimmer: Oh. You know, I think I might have missed the point here. :Spike: Told ya. :Starlight Glimmer: So now what? :Twilight Sparkle: Now it's time for a pretty advanced friendship lesson. It's called apologizing. :Applejack: groaning I don't know what kind of whammy Starlight put on us, but I feel like I got shoved through the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000. :Rainbow Dash: Ugh, tell me about it. :Rarity: hushed If everypony could speak in a whisper for the next few days, that would be delightful. My head is thumping...! :Fluttershy: tired I was up all night calming the animals down. :Rarity: hushed Fluttershy, please! Not so loud... :Pinkie Pie: Starlight's spell made me burn perfectly good cake! I never burn cake! :Starlight Glimmer: Yeah, about that... Things got a little out of hand last night. :Applejack: Well, ain't that the understatement of the day. :Pinkie Pie: Hmph! Tell it to the cake, sister! :Rarity: hushed Can we all please argue at a lower volume? :Starlight Glimmer: I really messed up. I cast the spell because I was nervous about working with you on the friendship lessons. :Rainbow Dash: Well, here's a friendship lesson for ya — don't cast spells on your friends! :Starlight Glimmer: Believe me, I know. What I did was wrong, a-and I can't take it back. You're right to be upset, and I hope one day I can make it up to you. But all I can say is... I'm sorry. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've gotta go clean the castle covered in wet cake batter and spiders. :Rainbow Dash: That was a pretty good apology. :Fluttershy: Seems like she feels pretty bad. :Applejack: Hey, Starlight! Most of the Apple family photos are still layin' around in the wreckage. I think I'll come along and hunt 'em down. :Fluttershy: Oh, and I feel awful for disturbing all of those cute little spiders and bats. I should check on them. :Rarity: Ah, yes, and I left some lovely fabric out. I should come and move it to that nice quiet library. :Rainbow Dash: Uh, I'll come and get those storm clouds out of the bathroom. :Pinkie Pie: Fine! Somepony has to bake a cake to honor all the poor cakes that sacrificed their batter in last night's tragedy! :music :Twilight Sparkle: It seems your apology went well. :Starlight Glimmer: sighs I'm just lucky to have such understanding friends, but it's probably going to be a while before I try to tackle those friendship lessons again. :Twilight Sparkle: What do you mean? You've been doing them all day. :Starlight Glimmer: What are you talking about? I've been cleaning up the mess I made by totally failing at friendship. :Twilight Sparkle: Really? But didn't I see you sewing with Rarity? :Starlight Glimmer: Yes, but— :Twilight Sparkle: And you and Applejack did a great job collecting those photos and putting them in the book. Helping animals with Fluttershy, baking with Pinkie Pie – those sound like your assignments to me. In fact, I think there's just one that you're missing. :Starlight Glimmer: Sun – check. Chairs – check. And thanks to a simple Catadupa Levitata spell, we've got water. Is that everything we need to chillax? :Rainbow Dash: Nope. :Starlight Glimmer: No? What did I miss? :Rainbow Dash: Quiet. :Starlight Glimmer: Ah! Right. :Twilight Sparkle: Great job, Starlight. Looks like you've completed another friendship lesson. sighs :Rainbow Dash: Hey! She completes the lesson when I'' say she completes it. So less learning and more chillaxing! :beat :'Starlight Glimmer': So... How long do we sit quietly? :'Main cast''': laughing :credits Примечания en:Transcripts/Every Little Thing She Does Категория:Стенограммы, шестой сезон